benethebullfandomcom-20200215-history
Catalog of user ranks
Rank 23: (1) diglett809 Rank 22: (0) Rank 21: (1) pacman87 Rank 20: (3) AwesomePythor *35010 posts, 34479 likes received, 21924 likes given, 1992 logins, 1050000 post views, 558717 min online, 1466 users received, 1422 users given, 353 mod likes received benboy755 *99678 posts, 63800 likes received, 79808 likes given, 109416 logins, 1866125 post views, 436500 page views, 317011 min online, 840 users received, 1817 users given, 499 mod likes received *90327 posts, 52318 likes received, 142800-145535 minutes online *89517 posts, 50930 likes received, 127000-131,498 minutes online TannerJ2598 *49442 posts, 30234 likes received, 30859 likes given, 9200 logins, 316940 min online, 1226234 post views, 251241 page views, 746 users received, 629 users given, 145 mod likes received Rank 19: (3) keplers *30014 posts skulduggery773 webkinzbeanie101 *38319 posts, 43683 likes received, 22128 likes given, 153883 minutes online, 1479437 post views, 394919 page views *33071 posts, 37291 likes received, 20316 likes given, 129530-129606 minutes online *30752 posts, 34707 likes received, 19272 likes given, 115029-115285 minutes online *27410 posts, 30468 likes received, 17040 likes given, 100937-100956 minutes online Rank 18: (1) sam8432 Rank 17: (8) BattleTruckGalactica hydreigon1 *20011 posts, 5803 likes received, 7537 likes given, 463 users received, 610 users given LegoCityMan7063 legotheterrible M4Jesus michaelyoda SprinkleOtter thejoester300 Rank 16: (7) karateduo1 Legored11 mario8991 nkg9 SkeletonPirate1012 WarioMan56 *584 likes given *389 likes given *355 likes given *239 likes given *211 likes given wolfasa Rank 15: (23) 13legoskull breannathegreatkid *12477 posts captain_norris *13346 posts, 39839 likes received, 32804 likes given, 584 users received, 785 users given, approx 80400 minutes online, 1442 logins, cr9 dude777477 FrodoLovesBacon *13634 posts, 24295 likes received, 32151 likes given, 538 users received, 1008 users given, 80591 minutes online, 1849 logins, 1803070 post views *9068??? posts GideonF210 jendrik007 KitKat2761 *12485 posts, 4994 likes received, 809 likes given, 674 users received, 255 users given koren84 lego613master legochip333 Macedonia Mishkaiel MJLaubacher Nicholas749 ninjazane7474 paperclip8707 personinfo *18956~ posts, 3404~ likes received, 8000~ likes given, 340~ users received, 780~ users given, 281157 post views, 332 logins, 103000~ minutes online psychosrus *12476 posts, 25424 likes received, 46097 likes given, 645 users received, 1232 users given, 459425 post views, 1372 logins, 80927 minutes online RLROCKS18 timothy9872 TolkienNerds *16541 posts, 35736 likes received, 17034 likes given, 909 users received, 957 users given, 640370 post views, 2107 logins, 80400 minutes online Rank 14: (39) abbeadventerous114 ajtazt albertmc Andybrick95 ArghYeMatey Bobbywan Brickgirl99x clone5603 DarkPit13 DarthShlomo darthtiny0118 dolphinluvr16 dwarfminefan580 Ecthelion74 *9114 posts, 3404 likes received, 4451 likes, 237 users received, 208 users given eda2012 footballgeek262 gurthang2000 Impulse_Returns Jadekaiser JesusChristFollower Johnyjo *10292 posts, 23569 likes received, 28851 likes given, 523 users received, 1191 users given, ~62000 minutes online * *7491 posts, 13655 likes received, 42059 minutes online, 266670 post views, 707 logins jolego250 josiah456 *13035 posts, 11099 likes received, 4896 likes given, 530 users received, 541 users given kllyann *9080 posts, 3461 likes received, 1914 likes given, 788 users received, 550 users given knightoffaith maxwellsmart3808 miwings my_legonetwork NinjagoDude9442 NXTein1996 Rex_Cody279 scorpio360 STARROCKS923 Tim9740 Transmunks262 Vestak WaveViper wishbear2003 xeara Rank 13: (41) 42Varda A_RNN AJRAWLEY5700 botven1 batmanthedarkknight0 bee-boy11 caleb9731 CaptainChespin cat1948 clbgolden10 clegokids coffeyc683 ConspicuousNinja DaNexusForce DarkInvader2 flashmarsmission gazpacho820 gfboy ihaveawiixboxds4 JayZX535 *6702 posts, 21324 likes received, 7499 likes given, 1101 users received, 557 users given JJ7210 *6711, 4135 likes received, 544 likes given, 259 users received, 72 users given ked830 *6703 posts, 18277 likes received, 31657 likes given, 382 users received, 705 users given leghobros legoboy2883 legopanama LQ1998 MarkSurge9411 MasterOshawott micb783 milbro0813 Oku_Finn Patch2224 penguin_ redtiger122 sepublic22 slipperysnakeboy TopSecretSpyGuy *6701 posts, 2509 likes received, 1175 likes given, 496 users received, 267 users given TridentLegend trooper1216 youngjusticeforever zachbat81 Rank 12: (70) 1932base agentn645 alienduck ArendelleElsa blackbatcat Blizzard4324 Bluepeso Brewers2007 bridgey27 caballek cjw0842 coson13 cph04 curlykartwii d3roman dinosaur2515 DinoX0000 *4851 posts, 4155 likes received, 2386 likes given, 374 users received, 106 users given DragonFire-1 enoch748 EthanWS fffffplayer1 firebreather1210 frankfrost2 galijb gfhdgh *8354 posts, 18184 likes received, 23851 likes given, 399 users received, 671 users given goatman36 *4856 posts, 935 likes received, 305 likes given, 83 users received, 80 users given goldeaglefire *4862 posts, 4509 likes received, 211 likes given, 410 users received, 64 users given given gracelw1 hawaiiandog5000 heater9545 IndyAJD jahchildren jar2003 JosephRuflin JosephTraynor junior743 Kerberos89 *700 likes received kobemaster22 KoolKai7 lego.minifig legobirth legobryc LegoCritter35 lordbio123 *5874 posts, 772 likes received, 431 likes given, 134 users received, 94 users given, 1103 logins, 231452 post views, 46038 minutes online, 52880 page views up while not online after having received his eleventh like from RocketRacer7235, who was the 16th user to give him 11 likes *662 likes received, 113~ users received *506 likes received *113 likes given * * *200 likes received, 68 users received *100 likes received, 34 users received lovetails Magna473 Malurus2000 MamaJulz *5394 posts, 717 likes received, 1161 likes given, 379 users received, 441 users given up after receiving 4th like from rank 8 Andrew31kbrick193 mariothepurpleninja Mechmainiac MineHappyGarm nasa105 *4856 posts, 6266 likes received, 10999 likes given, 341 users received, 588 users given NINJAGOgirl2363 ninjagoluver1 ninjay25 PolitoedwithDrizzle *4856 posts, 6154 likes received, 5229 likes given, 596 users received, 354 users given romaniandude12 sheklord sissyloo1 spiderboy614 SpIdErScHwEiN88 SpitfireMad Steampunk_Jedi stonewall42 SuperDKong the_lightning_ninja thegreenninja10 Trenzalord11 Verrack333 *9151 posts, 9803 likes received, 28324 likes given, 626 users received, 686 users given, 42042~ minutes online, 667703~ post views, 2216~ logins Zaney2522 Rank 11: (119) 9Ringwraith a5637 A_Grue agentsky1022 alcom1 big_reece1 BIONICHARGE bioniclefanone Blubbydubber1 bogleboys Braden0418 brick-blizzard brickman466 Brickmaster7801 Brickme brickobotface BriGuy68 bubseylegoguy byebob4959 Cherry3124 climber321 *6394 posts, 6526 likes received, 7331 likes given, 524 users received, 555 users given online commandercody113 cookieyourface CosmicBrick783 Daler99 danielthejedi dfgh159 disneycars3627 dog3335 DoodadGuy Drfredrick Dwalin22k EarthNinja5000 emeraldeddie *3451 posts, 1088 likes received, 1337 likes given, 141 users received, 159 users given Erinbeast fancypantsguy8 felipedutra fotr1 frenzy_and_squidman GandalfoftheSecretFire Godlover1123 GoldNinjaM gollymolly goodknightowen grantas77 Greenninjasgirlfriend HappyNinjaGirl01 HermanPlatina *3751 posts, 2941 likes received, 164 likes given, 240 users received, 20 users given *3967 posts, 3078 likes received, 183 likes given, 249 users received, 23 users given IceMasterz *3579 posts, 5285 likes received, 1441 likes given, 702 users received, 617 users given IMAGIBOT IndianaBonesSulfrix9 IndyLord JediDarthLEGO JJS495 JTheLegoExpert Justus301 keiththelegokid klafroth *3454 posts, 9155 likes received, 2898 likes given, 449 users received, 514 users given legoboyvdlp legocrazybob legofan2197 legofanyoda LegoForumUser legoindyfan1234 legoplurk5 Lolek4 Lucy_Fu m579 Mace3739 MacThePickle MagicNinja6195 majorq10hero mattbrick2001 MichaelThomasME mooshu123 musashi115 mzaqw1234 naraluke NiaraGarmadon nicholasjosephw NINDROID3000x ninja--GO12 Ninjago_builders Ninjagogirl72 ninjalegoboy9389 NJR1432 olympicmascots opperman857 *3870 posts, 897 likes received, 207 likes given, 354 users received, 125 users given online? paulinekovaleva PonyNinja3456 psqidexslizer248 puss57 pyangsi10 rainman2002 RangerofGondor *4079 posts, 5568 likes received, 1551 likes given, 283 users received, 177 users given Riddle_me_this *3451 posts, 2081 likes received, 799 likes given, 595 users received, 352 users given RocketRacer7235 rusman20 simonbasher135 Siricey101 *3803 posts, 677 likes received, 594 likes given, 227 users received, 148 users given up after not being online for two years after receiving 49 likes from rank 4 Coolguy4983, who was the second user to give him 20-49 likes, rank 11 Blubbydubber1 having given him 50. Son-of-Elrond Starlizard superseaturtle TAHU9908 talmid tennisdude10 *3453 posts, 29654 minutes online, 345 logins, 90000 post views, 5328 likes received, 2711 likes given, 310 users received, 269 users given theawesomepeople TIE-PILOT tiger4758 Unekitte *3451 posts, 5179 likes received, 6775 likes given, 27461 minutes online, 101786 post views, 27873 page views, 260 logins, 237 users received, 472 users given *2405 posts, 3687 likes received, 5270 likes given, 24578 minutes online, 76681 post views, 235 logins, 198 users received, 396 users given *1604 posts *1005 - 1009 posts *555 posts, 67 users received varnika913 *3464 posts, 9761 likes received, 4908 likes given, 363 users received, 513 users given Venezia2000 VORTIXXFAN Waros32 WizemanII worldracer99 Zane7262 Zapty ZuzyandJ *2405 posts, 3208 likes received, 3585 likes given, 334 users received, 625 users given *3508 posts, 4524 likes received, 6713 likes given, 380 users received, 811 users given, 27402 minutes online Rank 10: (119) -darkshadow- 12legotad 7531Hunter agentRay10 AiXinYi Andster11 annaGR9552 AnonymousPseudonym Ant-Maniac AravisOfNarnia Artypants01 baerch3072 *2406 posts, 1117 likes received, 446 likes given, 164 users received, 68 users given bcap2000 *2411 posts, 847 likes received, 180 likes given, 257 users received, 109 users given BlizardBrick *2470 posts, 3526 likes received, 10721 likes given, 444 users received, 700 users given bonrw1 boyoboy8 bpw2002 brickmaster7946 candygirl4177 *2897 posts, 496 likes received, 291 likes given, 204 users received, 118 users given up after receiving her first like from rank 9 sumit08 Cappybear321 Cedric_Of_Chessington chewchew34 CoolColeNinja Coolkid5908 Dinoguy7719 DinoQueen dk3095 DunamisKid eagleeyedan2 EddieLea ehlek333 Eowyns_biggest_fan EpicTruth1 *2444 posts, 8570 likes received, 20594 likes given, 234 users received, 784 users given firecheetahaspie fivepack01 frebbyl *2405 posts, 1603 likes received, 751 likes given, 301 users received, 203 users given General-Han Grievesmad7 grongringro01 GyrTaluk HiddenObject holden2003 iamsocool44 ilovestarwars7328 Itachi4843 izzybe5 j-d-j jayzor17 Jdude420 JimmyDean5995 joroda Justintg123 JustTiger k_t_ong *2421 posts, 2590 likes received, 2929 likes given, 251 users received, 257 users given Kaito4032 Kitfisto8910 KnowsWhatNo1CaresBout Legobot12 legocreatorfan118 legodragonboy3013 legoguy3675 lilly2609 lindel1324 LonghornFanIAm lukeloveslegos424 madkatmaximus96 malky25 marshal6000 Matheprofessor111 mruczek03 mtownsend1 mypreciouss nautilus888 NewDoctorWho NinjagoGeekMan22 NintendoMan23 NRGZane8850 nxtstep101 odododod Old_School01 OneMandalore pepandpep PictureThat4653 playstein plokoon05 polardozer qmtfive *2412 posts, 2901 likes received, 1784 likes given, 277 users received, 232 users given RascusBrickus RepComCustoms Riolu777 Rock_Raider_fan_no1 RuleJJ SDR4491 SirTorin sk8r00 skellyvonskeleton skoudis Snake2287 someone613 spacemanspiff101 starwarsgirl580 StorzN Tajalkma Tatoranaki Teddyc0116 *2405 posts, 1377 likes received, 299 likes given, 215 users received, 77 users given thae1235 TheDashLikes2004 TheFlash213 *2866 posts, 3120 likes received, 3273 likes given, 234 users received, 226 users given *3371 posts, 3881 likes received, 3976 likes given, 260 users received, 271 users given TheNidNidKid tiggerjake9 TimmyChip Tobey591 Virtual_Grue weirdoofdoom wolf-2012 wyatt5321 zachcheung zaneandelsa987 zerotikihamster Rank 9: (131) 007tad *2874 posts, 395 likes received, 418 likes given, 206 users received, 221 users given 152252 AlexLea alpha_cheesewheel ambc Anexcuse Annie1258 Apple123350 ARC2197 Arya_Elf astro704 astrokid12 Ax9000 barbossa9000 batkid02 batlord01 batmanfan124 becorey Belac Bricky1907 BuckyKat100 buzzm279 celotape chinchilla3335 ClutchPowers99 *2244 posts, 899 likes received, 130 likes given, 205 users received, 66 users given dart483 dinesh111 *1604 posts, 697 likes received, 1905 likes given, 265 users received, 653 users given DragonWolf5 dumbledore1225 egorsmirnov ehinching ElementFinn Eris00 eseosaliz1 felixthunter firephantom105 Firox555 flinimini *1606 posts, 1128 likes received, 281 likes given, 151 users received, 67 users given ft101 furperson grepupblue HerkimerPete HyperSonicOne imalegofan4344 JabbathePig jackietimmins jaydog1616 jaypwr6 jedimaster5656 *4383 posts, 1950 likes received, 1825 likes given, 699 users received, 822 users given Jendrik008 jfairy8 *1606 posts, 2399 likes received, 1240 likes given, 236 users received, 293 users given jlabrozzi JoeJedi1999 k309s Katelight katman46 Khamul8 king9033 Kwon8429 lakiluk4578 lavarock2150 leander1111 legobrick1105 Legobrick2365 legofanchertsey legofrodo12 Legoking5500 LEGOpufflecp LelilaOrganaSolo LieutenantLafayette LoveToBuild21 Luk0208 lx9 mastrbildrspek MBRedboy31 Megakid1999 mia0396 mithrandir2001 nadehi nehpets700 nicklegoboy874 nightshroud96 *1606 posts, 699 likes received, 512 likes given, 120 users received, 163 users given nikolojedison Ninja_of_Life13 Nokama1854 nya2468 Obiwan50 oscar-pill OWLMIni24 PATSYQUEEN4040 PinkBrick47 PinkNinjaGirl Plushies4Ever Raygo8157 Reminal Roblotix27 rocka275 Roman6354 ryantgr samiamuc Sanibel2002 SenseiGrace *1183 posts, 2005 likes received, 535 likes given, 128 users received, 83 users given *1608 posts, 2898 likes received, 951 likes given, 163 users received, 122 users given shilohclemons Snickers6361 soccerplayer3252 spacepolice101 spinjitzukenn starwars7495 step6218 sumit08 T1ggrr tahu-of-fire *2617 posts, 1192 likes received, 78 likes given, 295 users received, 36 users given *2627 posts, 1193 likes received, 92 likes given, 296 users received, 36 users given *2752 posts, 1291 likes received, 122 likes given, 304 users received, 44 users given Taraninja16 ted6262 telivisionhead thebrave124 TheDiscoBrick TheLoneMinifigure TheNinjaOfTheLight Thornius TrooperTK-602 Tsubasa1212 wajeeh23 WaterDragon1103 wertys761 wilsonhut *1637 posts, 1989 likes received, 1458 likes given, 201 users received, 188 users given Wqual XeonTheElder Yoda1900 ZacharyX Zoomyman3612 Rank 8: (168) 3-nineteen-14 8legos 8ObiWan88 aarons825 Ackar_Glatorian acl2005 Aedan23 AgentGreen2000 AgentJHM11 ahboh aidypie Andrew31kbrick193 *1007 posts, 573 likes received, 1601 likes given, 231 users received, 702 users given azaz280 benshores birdbot4444 BlueDragon109 Bobofoot BolledieKnolle Booker04 breakandbuild BrickFriendForever bricks19 *572 posts, 545 likes received, 329 likes given, 67 users received, 70 users given *1009 posts, 1228 likes received, 1210 likes given, 90 users received, 106 users given Bricks4949 Brickstorm910 bty8 Bubithehedgehog captain-submarineguy Catgalaxy40 *1077 posts, 2933 likes received, 3838 likes given, 85 users received, 211 users given ciar08 clone5050 *1020 posts, 1181 likes received, 372 likes given, 86 users received, 55 users given codyn329 CornbreadLouie Cottontail2003 Cowboy-46 CrazyStarstrider20 CreativelyLegoCrazy darthzeke2263 DawsRouns Demogorgon22 deppat Derailed dinomaxchris DJ--Danny Doctorcartoon Dolly2121 dolrado Dragofromhell *1080 posts, 696 likes received, 110 likes given, 211 users received, 53 users given, 23 mod likes received up after receiving his 12th like from rank 11 emeraldeddie, received 101 likes from 1st rank 6 PhoenixFire1, 61 from 2nd rank 14 NinjagoDude9442, 20 from 3rd rank 11 dfgh159 E6d5w *1821 posts, 1262 likes received, 287 likes given, 133 users received, 59 users given Emy34 epicninja1 firelord2235 flyinggirl4 *1011 posts, 1896 likes received, 3367 likes given, 155 users received, 337 users given freybee *1047 posts, 943 likes received, 1343 likes given, 200 users received, 247 users given fun2436 Fusionblast23 G0Leg0 gabrielleonardryan GipsyDanger34M3 Gommehd381 HamishInnes hawkeye4442 HedgeyTheHedgehog Heracross78 Huey_M icefirelucky7 ili-boys impulse39 IronManGirl j22knuckles jackboy7967 jakebusto jBoy953 JBP1234 jedi4340 Jedirader jeremy71197 JGREAD *1016 posts, 570 likes received, 973 likes given, 134 users received, 417 users given jonencloud Joyful2Day jseboly K66starwars *1008 posts, 1499 likes received, 3399 likes given, 163 users received, 451 users given Klintrin legendzeldaWindWaker10 legobrickbuilder4567 legocity8904 legofan5193 legoignika LegoiPhone14 LegoisAwesome4628 *1867 posts, 1760 likes received, 2484 likes given, 251 users received, 480 users given LegoIsMyFriendDude legoking3418 LEGOlover5893 legomisstress123 LegoShard legostarwars803 *1575 posts, 896 likes received, 1817 likes given, 255 users received, 566 users given LegoStarWarsFan6212 LEGOTheBrave13 legoz4vance leonard1968 Lightninja7301 LittleSquirrel19 LITTLEY8 lol7337 LukeSkywalker5623 masterlegobuilders1and2 *1015 posts, 317 likes received, 199 likes given, 89 users received, 94 users given masterpenguin3 megakid0202 mj1343 MooCowsRock Mr_Gil MrMaracaMan mrturtle1022 MTK2210 myrabbitcanread Nade801 natwood3214 nickname199 ninjagolover5114 Ninjawolf96 NRGJay1232 Originalego orkslayer55 Overlord2014 *1008 posts, 750 likes received, 235 likes given, 63 users received, 43 users given Ozziewozzie4 pandamonium2008 Peat-a-peat pigkid6 pinkprincess1114 poke2210 princess4750 Prolix2435 rguy9-3-3 rocka99 RomeNZ4771 RuthieMolly300 samed5 schultzlego secretagent143 Sim533 sneval soren86 Spaceboy713 sss4793 starwarshero6765 stego555 *1007 posts, 449 likes received(148 from mods), 245 likes given, 68 users received, 67 users given Storm6075 STUBBYSHAYMIN88 sunnyhound0 sv4465 Tahmid1Cute TBone0525 teentitans2003 *1010 posts, 764 likes received, 119 likes given, 308 users received, 85 users given TechNinja314 *570 posts, 635 likes received, 147 likes given, 97 users received, 49 users given *1054 posts, 1514 likes received, 907 likes given, 121 users received, 61 users given tennessee1999 tenny1028 teo2768 timmyh198 ToaNuparu2007 Tomkatie torahvision *1878 posts, 700 likes received, 995 likes given, 157 users received, 148 users given tuvok9597 VectorCramp vonness11 webmaster4o wenmondo yogurtlegacy117 zakmuir zanetheninjaoficerules531 Rank 7: (242) -Via- *622 posts, 578 likes received, 77 likes given, 186 users received, 52 users given 2015ninjago alayna151 am180 anaray aop114 ar9914 arwin2 baglidden246 baxbe1208 baxter3456 bayboo20 BeansMcDougal benjoseph7 Berutz bgirlabby bionicle6890 birdlover333 bobok1 bohanclan breakorbuild bremzeemninja Brick-kcirB brickmaster5988 camppest Canadago CaptainOfSwag CaptainQwerty7 carsfan4628 cash307 catcat9996 Catluvr04 *565 posts, 673 likes received, 1720 likes given, 157 users received, 273 users given chimamaster2356 chimarock1 citybuilder50 CJNFL1 clonegunner1026 cody7555 CommanderCody4873 coolman1one CreativeMe5 cscout10 DaEpicGamer261 *906 posts, 390 likes received, 78 likes given, 144 users received, 47 users given Dannyboy1636 Davidzh7 Defender1127 DenmarkMetru291 Dirt77 Dragonlightning6042 DrMuggle DrumR02 dwarves1000 dyiajwebkinz eet50 enes0401 eragon3443 ExplorerAmy ferno9107 FinlandMan firox77 Flexhero FlippingWithCats flushy frog405 G199nghm GalacticCrescent gameking99 General-Kydle glossysapphireshadow GoldNinjaEX gootah Gree41stlegion Greedo1977 Gresh113 grok21 Gwindel18 hansologirl Haridan harrison3267 *562 posts, 401 likes received, 649 likes given, 96 users received, 181 users given harold89 HaydenStudios haystak1 Herofan1357 hzollers Icely ilaria_17 *561 posts, 2715 likes received, 1615 likes given, 127 users received, 260 users given indikid9149 IsaiahBarrick Ivan3422 izzygirl450 jackfrost2090 JacksonGarner5 jackybobmason jacob4283 JamesAT13 jamesmamabile jamesmcdowell JaydeBlade JayIsShocking *556 posts, 764 likes received, 319 likes given, 124 users received, 118 users given JayJay6600 JC_2002 Jessicup711 jesusrox10 jlegoman4437 jlegox joebricks jokai8477 jordy1261 joshdudemanAKAjosh jsmit42 jumpyninjajunior kakraft1234 KardaNui9631 kbarr29 Kpengie lama-mantis Leg0hGolfer legoaddict5216 legocake4344 legocat112 legocityfan119 legofan5799 legofan9735 Legofun3448 Legogirl4949 Legogirlninteynine LEGOJEDI2015 *952 posts, 347 likes received, 3926 likes given, 152 users received, 1718 users given Legokid4096 LegolasLover99 Legoloverfaith7 legopika85 LEGORED2005 legosuperfan55 LeonEma lighthouse64 lightninja7300 link9924 Logicynical99 Lookieboy10 LordOfTheEagles LOTRNerdfreak405 lukey3449 MajorNindroid *554 posts, 316 likes received, 211 likes given, 137 users received, 50 users given Mathwall02 matthewjacobcole maxlingafelter1 mcefi mdr1477 meellery megamomitron michael5889 minigandalf46 minlathila mirage3145 MithrilFist Mocman13 moojuice8 mor6622 mrcqm muinteor56 MyLegoPiece *757 posts, 672 likes received, 860 likes given, 25 users received(1 from moderator Wildbunchz, 431 from rank 6 PotentNomad, 42 from second place rank 4 FancyPanda103), 40 users given newzgooat niceguy527 nicholas7846 Nieda_Valtapaz Night-Corpse Ninjagirlheart ninjamj109 NinjaRex2008 ninjas4ever ninwii3ds nookman8 NRGehinching2468 NXTesla oceanhunter48 ouberry Owslafa patrick0912 Penguin5949 pinknindroid12 PinkNinjas PotentNomad *804 posts, 785 likes received, 1001 likes given, 46 users received(483 from rank 7 MyLegoPiece, 92 from rank 5 FancyPanda103, 63 from rank 12 nasa105, none from moderators), 72 users given pradoing2345 prettygirl1064 Profmacbeth quick9429 R.I.P. raystinger123 RenegadeRanger Ritty17 robo-pirate RoyalRangerKid RubaKayal RyousVortex samco5 sas1303 scuba-guy Shadowfighter65 Sharrant SilverEagle435 *554 posts, 896 likes received, 309 likes given, 165 users received, 53 users given SirPrizing skier1215 Skylar_Brick smoothstone789 smswope1 snakes01 snowshoeninja soccerpup8 sod2 Sonic2565 *797 posts, 843 likes received, 788 likes given, 118 users received, 221 users given SpaghettiPaste *557 posts, 1108 likes received, 488 likes given, 152 users received, 167 users given Spinjisumaster spinjitsu78 *556 posts, 922 likes received, 491 likes given, 134 users received, 107 users given SSTO starwarsjacksparrow SuperSluether teentitans567 *564 posts, 636 likes received, 488 likes given, 132 users received, 162 users given TforTwee the-ninja12 The_Doctor_Of_Awesomeness theinfultrator TheShawVision thoyal tiche9999 ticky10 trevlego33 tvhome163 Typhoid42 UniverseNetwork071 vanderbelt VIP543 walden777 wgrubbs *567 posts, 684 likes received, 219 likes given, 117 users received, 65 users given wierdo098 wimpykid5028 *554 posts, 1074 likes received, 919 likes given, 180 users received, 508 users given Wishsolen Wrapped_Enigma XCaptainBooX XSteveHX Yodaboyaz *554 posts, 382 likes received, 2821 likes given, 101 users received, 320 users given Yolo-Swaggins Yx6008 Rank 6: (489) 10kdn 22Dynamite 6CuteBoy6 88abby 9000DOLLARS _Whitewing_ A520vlxm AC1675 acidicus24 AeroFighter76 agenti397 AidenPons AlaynaKai Alemas alexgator10 ambzachary1 Angieeris AnnoyingPartyMan Anonymous(timmi6) aokpisz AppleAnnie5702 AquamarineFirework988 ARCTrooper2621 *667 posts, 691 likes received, 461 likes given, 303 users received, 211 users given ariklego aRROW903 aryanbacino avengers126 awesomelego6436 AwesomelyB awesomeness8989 Awkward_Turtle Axototlsalamander ayyan111 bagoflegos27 bak318 BarchaV2 BatJamags Baumeister7081 BeorntheBear blackpearl9319 blackpuffle1 blad3s0fgl0ry BlastBlam *1004 posts, 187 likes received, 27 likes given, 133 users received, 19 users given Bliggfan bluebricknick bluehat8 Blueoctopus100 Borussia_09 Boyde712 boydolfan brbbb bree2467 brenblaster457 Brick_Storm101 BrickConductor BrickHailey bricknaut567 bricksmasher2110 Buddy1416 BuildWithBricks BurkeLJ6 bwh852 bwow3 captainBrickmaster CaptPaws1290 CashCrop01 catninja8833 catsgocrazy cbwiz1 CCB-18 chaorruptedlego Cheez- chicragger chirox580 Chrisataur Ciblast Cimpan12 cjdubs cjl1129 cmpadilla2 Cokerspanish colonelfireant77 comander92 CommanderMax007 CookieGirl77 CoolNinjaGirl500 CoolNinjago343 corban2011 Crazypencil crewfan11 crolombus dachshund11 Dagget_Dax DamonMM2000 darthtyranus2000 DastenHero DaveAndJoe DeaDawn dill9396 DJM6410 Dominic1903 Dsutto Duksh dumbledore115 DXninja9000 ebee256 ed1090 ekaterina104 Ellowyne elmprince em7878 Emma3353 Emma6795 EmperorGalvinian emraldtiger789 ENDfilms epiclegoguy1117 episode3rules Eredin ethanjn ethanm1012 etjpabf1011 eweippert995 fal49 fantasy1111 farmer5down FAT3792 FatCat1913 fawn447 fikko3107 fishfam4 fishul5 flunzer footballmad1999 fourfunkids foxlover125 Frankmeiser friendlylightspark FrozenFractals Funtomic FURNOSNA gabeschmidt GakoroGirl geniusalbus Ghostslayer2 gilahu girlie99 GodsLittleWarrior11 goldenguy880 goldlegos7 GoldNinjaFOREVAH15 greenninja9429 greeno4060 HammerBro3076 happygem Haroldosaur Helios7719 HenryChickens herotoad008 hjchjchjc hmcomp01 huskeygirl Hypaxxus-4231 iamjustice1 IamRight365 IbuggabuggaDalien Ice_Ninja_Zane idkwhoyouare iliketrains5 IMiaLego ivanaidea12 *292 posts, 483 likes received, 381 likes given, 132 users received, 168 users given iwouldrathernottellyou JacobLegoNinjago31 jadade jamesbarbossa jamesster Jamjar20 jandrewhale JayKimono123 JazzyLau JeagerEX Jedi2314 JediKirby JediKnight427 jediliam01 JediRogue jellson888 jerian99 jerrylego429 Jes_Von_Stud JimiFurno joester987 johnlandon1234 Johzer jonnylegoboy911 Jonathan000 josephsmom josh6077 JRsutlive junus29 JustinFrost101 jvwedel jwrangler Kani1255 KayleeHoolianFaolan Kdm12 KenjiboyKing kevinh2002 Kili6303 King_Ellessar kittyluvr22 Kolbe189 KPedersen0799 krul150 lady345 LakerKB1125 lancaster5135 lasagna7 lavalrocks0420 LavaMonster100 Lavoyd Lazareyes LBond9903 lefty7312 lego1999boyathome Lego2014Freak lego808mini lego_king_1234 Legoagentfigure LegoBrickAwesome legobrickelijah legocastlebuilder legochicken_the_chicken legoclone011 LegoFan7175 legofreak8884 legoG-ock legogirl043 legogirl8450 legoguy0978 legohammer56 legoistructor543 legojacobrobert legojrod legokings76 legolas_maximus LegolasGT legolightning10 legomaniac7279 legomanmnbvcxz legomasterbuilder2211 LegoNinjago404 legorulez96 legostudios34 legotyler320 legowt8214 LegoZac001 Leidiriv Lesian LeumasTheWhite liam1025 LiEllaMarie Lightsaber6597 Lightsaber97 ligo29 linkthefox2015 linusbuilder littlejohn22 lizanna101 Lloydlover72 logo1220 lotrelfdwarf loufatboylou1 loyalsoaringcardinal machorro2002 machu1299 majolo9050 *255 posts, 616 likes received, 680 likes given, 106 users received, 132 users given makutamirimax MandalorTeSiit maniel6 ManMan02 MariLloyd Marin10williams Mariocitoplasma MasterBuilder4573 Mastershifu14 matt-man428 matthewtroyis6 mavis6520 Max5383 mbmkwm Mcicle Meadowlark9223 Mellonee merryeren9 Micpaws micronex mini09man14 MinifigDesigner miniman2653 mipolloesloco mirak_star MJninja14 MollyEverdeen mqg2006 Mr_jello100 mrawesomedude mrbill2000 MrDragonCat mrwazzup MS_robot Muscleman_DJ nakahoy NatoNX NBJ2002 nealybealy Netro1123 NeXT-Generation nindroid5 Ninja_of_Lava NinjaBro1999 ninjago2160 Ninjago6472 Ninjagodoge179 NinjagoFan1Jojo ninjagofan8867 ninjakai5000 niusiek NoahH9241 Nuparu06 NXTcraze1 Nya3187 Nya7025 obelixjj obi-wanfan2282 obiwan3301 oceancrew OliBoy1263 onering2rule optimusmom panther_man papalouie7978 pen236 person925 peterd08 peterjames512 PeterPan09 Peudgiun philipfire6 PhoenixFire1 PicnicBasketSam pinkninja103 piplup3822 plew2000 plv001 policeninja144 powermaster146 princecfd proctmi10 PTGLego PurpleUnikitty QueenTiria rabbotfan radarmash4077 radfurno455 rahaga806 RainbowJumper rea1000 RememberMM renchkranxx REX_X-Ray-Master_1123 RexFett rhadden Rhino043 Right_Holy_Hermit_of_the_Hunt Risiko1939 Robin_Go Robo3178 roboboy45 roboticbrick28 roman2524 Rosamind Rpfreund2014 Category:Things